


Together We Are Stars

by tigerlizii



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and she supports the lovely couple so much, rise is still the same as ever, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlizii/pseuds/tigerlizii
Summary: Yu and Yosuke attend a concert of their friend Rise Kujikawa. What Yosuke doesn't know is that this would be the best day of his life~~~Happy (early) Valentines Day everyone





	Together We Are Stars

The long-hour drive to Tokyo from Inaba was long, but non eventful. Long-time partners Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura were making their way to the Nippon Budokan where their long-time friend Rise Kujikawa was performing. She had invited them and gave them special, VIP, front row seats to the whole show and the pair couldn’t turn down the offer.

By the time they got to Tokyo, the traffic became heavy and Yu tried to avoid colliding with both pedestrians and other cars. Thankfully, he was able to find parking space near the stadium and both made their way to the nearest.

‘Are you serious?’ Yosuke asked, seeing the long line to the ticket booth.

‘Well is anyone surprised anymore?’ Yu chuckled. ‘Even after all these years Rise still has fans.’

‘You got a point.’ Yosuke ran his fingers through his hair. Yosuke stopped dying his hair brown after high school and just let it fade to his natural black hair. Yu commented he looked better with it.

‘It’s a shame that everyone else couldn’t make it,’ he continued. ‘Would’ve been nice to see the rest of the old gang again.’

The rest of the former Investigation Team couldn’t make it today due to different things going on: Yukiko and Chie got married not too long ago and were spending their honeymoon in Hawaii, Kanji took over his mom’s texture shop after she died with Naoto helping out part-time while still doing detective work, and Teddie left Inaba to study abroad in America.

‘Yeah it is,’ Yu agreed. ‘But we can still let them know Rise’s doing fine and that they don’t need to worry about missing anything.’

‘You’re right.’ Yosuke felt the line starting to move after a while. ‘Looks like the doors are starting to open. Better get going if we wanna get those seats. Let’s go partner.’ Oh how long it’s been since he said that during their days of slaying shadows.

The inside was massive, with 3 floors of seats, the flag of Japan above them, and the stage all in front. The place was usually used for sports tournament, but was also used for concerts be it for bands here or international.

‘Duuuuude, this place is massive,’ Yosuke perplexed. ‘You can see the entire arena from anywhere.’

‘It’s quite a sight I can tell you that.’ Yu marveled. He looked over to this watch and had a bit of a determined look on his face. ‘We better get going then. Show starts in 45 minutes.’

The two were able to make their way to their spot; first floor, front row, and right near the concert stage. This was a once in a lifetime event for both of them. It was so exciting to be in the center of everything, but then again, with all the screaming fans, waving their glow sticks, it was a good thing. The stage lights suddenly blared up, the music started up and the audience went crazy.

Walking up to the center of the stage was the one and only Rise Kujikawa in all her amazing glory. She was wearing a pink floral skirt, black tights, a white leather jacket, her hair in a ponytail, a yellow spiked collar, and lastly hot pink shoes*. She had the look of a much older, much experienced idol.

‘Hello~ Riseteers~’ she bubbled to her fans. ‘How are my adoring fans today?’ The audience cheered, waving their pink glow sticks in the air.

‘Woo-hoo, that is awesome. I hope you enjoy this special concert cause I sure will.’

The concert began with the song ‘True Story’, a song that made Yu and Yosuke feel nostalgic. They remembered playing that song at Junes during a festival and it was probably the best thing they performed. It was fun to have everyone else perform and it would be something they’d never forget. ‘How time flies.’ Yosuke said to himself.

The rest of the concert went by smoothly. There was a total of 26 songs played and they all made the audience go crazy with excitement. Yosuke had to cover his ears a couple times cause the screaming gave him a headache. Yu, meanwhile, kept looking at his watch ever couple of minutes, having a slight nervous look every time and fidgeting in his seat. Yosuke soon noticed and asked him if everything is fine.

‘Y-yeah everything’s fine ,’ the silver haired man responded, stuttering. ‘Don’t worry about it.’

‘Okay, but if there’s anything you wanna say, you can always tell me.’ Yosuke affirmed, putting his hand on Yu’s. ‘I’ll listen.’

‘Thanks.’ Yu smiled, holding his hand in return.

Before the last song of the night, there was a 30 minute break for everyone to go to the bathroom and for the sound to check all the instruments and equipment. Yu looked at his watch one more time and got up immediately.

‘Narukami, where are you off to?’ Yosuke asked.

‘I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom.’ he answered, slowly making his way to the back.

‘Okay, but if you get lost, make sure to text me then.’ Yosuke added.

Yu nodded, making his way to the bathroom. When he was done, instead of heading back, he made his way to a narrow, empty, hallway. There was a security guard in front of Rise’s room, but showed the guard his VIP badge and let him knock on the door. ‘Hey Rise, I’m here.’

Rise quickly opened the door and hugged Yu tightly. ‘It’s soooo nice to see you Senpai.’ she gushed. ‘Are you ready?’ she asked.

‘Yeah’

‘You’re not nervous are you?’ she cooed.

Yu turned red, turning his head away. ‘N-n-no.’

‘Then let’s get everything ready.’ Rise replied, pulling him inside her room.

* * *

 

'Where is he?' Yosuke asked himself, looking at his phone over and over again. It had been over 15 minutes since Yu left to go to the bathroom and he hadn’t returned yet. ‘Is the line to the bathrooms that long?’ Yosuke thought. Seeing as how popular Rise was, and still is, it made sense of people (mostly guys) attending today. Still, he had this lingering feeling that something happened to Yu. Feeling worried, he began to text him.

‘Hello~ Riseteers~’ Rise appeared on stage.

‘Is everyone having a good time this evening?' She asked, placing a hand to her ear to hear the audience respond wildly.

'That's awesome,' Rise replied. 'However, the final song tonight will not be performed by yours truly, but an old friend of mine.'

'Give it up for the one and only Yu~ Narukami~'

Wait who? Did she say Yu Narukami? His boyfriend? Was this a joke? What was going on? As Yu walked on stage, Rise turned her head to the band and gave them a small nod.

'This song is dedicated to someone special here in the audience tonight and it would make me happy if he was up here with me.' He looked into the audience to see Yosuke still in his seat. 'Yosuke, would you come up to the stage?'

Before Yosuke could manifest to what was happening, a security guard came up and escorted him to the stage. Though shocked, confused, and weak in the knees, Yosuke managed to follow the guard through the crowd, cameraman, and other guards until he was on stage safely. Once on there, the only thing on his mind now was Yu, who he ran to and embraced. Once apart, he began to sing, all while looking into Yosuke’s eyes.

 

_♫ To keep my concentration, I close my eyes and take a breath_  
_To keep from suffocation, I need a moment here with you ♫_  
_Eye to eye, you make me feel invincible_  
_♫ Side by side, you help me through the impossible ♪_  
_..._  
_You captivate me~ ♪_  
_Set my heart to cruise, you hypnotize me~♬_  
_♫ Together we are stars ♪_  
  
_To find some inspiration, I need to stop and think of you♫_  
_♪ You are my definition of timeless grace and perfect love_  
_Eye to eye, you make me feel invincible_  
_♫ Side by side, you help me through the impossible ♪_  
  
_You captivate me~ ♪_  
_Set my heart to cruise, you hypnotize me~♬_  
_♫ Together we are stars ♪_  
...  
_♪ You draw me near_  
_I have no fear_  
_…_  
_You captivate me~ ♪_  
_Set my heart to cruise, you hypnotize me~♬_  
_♫ Together we are stars ♪_

 

'Yosuke, we've been together since high school. You've been by my side through the best and worst of times. You returned your love to me when I gave my heart to you. You bring so much meaning to my life and every moment we share is more than precious to me. And because of you, I've become the best version of myself.'

He continued, 'What I'm saying right now Yosuke is I love you. I love you so much and no matter what happens, nothing will change that.'

The sound of awes and squeals from the audience were heard, especially by Rise.

'We've been partners for a while; however, I want more than just that for us. With that being said; I have to ask you something.”

Hold on. What was Yu talking about being more than partners? The second that question came to his mind, Yosuke watched as Yu reached into his right pocket to pull out a small box. Seeing Yu get down on one knee, Yosuke immediately knew what it was. Both hands went to his mouth and was completely frozen in place. He watched as Yu opened the small box and saw a beautiful diamond ring encased inside. The sound of cheering was lost in the background the second the box was opened.

'Yosuke Hanamura, will you marry me?' Yu asked, a smile slowly forming on his lips. Yosuke had no words for a second. He was in complete shock. Everything that was happening made him feel as if he might faint. Was this a dream? No it wasn’t. It was real. Real as it can get. Yosuke never thought this could happen to him. Marrying the person who he fell in love with, the one who saved him from his shadow, the one person who saved him from going down a spiral of depression over the death of Saki, and overall the one person who saved him from being consumed by Ameno-sagiri. He’d helped save not only the outside world but Yosuke’s own internal one from darkness. Yu had saved him in so many ways.

Yosuke’s mind reeled back slowly to reality to see Yu kneeling before him still with the ring inside. Tears started to form in brown eyes at the sight of it. He knew what he had to say. No turning back now. He was honest and true to what he was going to say next.

'YES!' Yosuke yelled.

~~~~

No one in the audience imagined what Yosuke was feeling. His heart was overwhelmed with love. Love for the silver-haired man he agreed to spend the rest of his life with. The second Yu was up on both feet; Yosuke ran into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably, unable to say a word. Yu, hugging in return, cried more, but quietly. All Yosuke wanted to do now was hold him close. Hold him and never let go.

If someone were to tell him that he would one day date and marry his partner, he would call them crazy. No one would think he’d change so much after spending time with Yu. He became a better person because of him. He was no longer afraid to say how he really felt. He was no longer the cocky Yosuke that everyone loathed. He was honest and realized how much of a jerk he was, especially to Kanji, who he apologized to and reconciled.

Yosuke, his face and eyes now red from sobbing, slowly calmed down. His hands moved to Yu’s shoulders, still wanting to be close. Yu took one of Yosuke’s hands and slid the ring on without any struggle. Yu leaned down to kiss his now fiancés hand. Pulling him close, Yosuke wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him softly. Yu embraced him once more and returned the kiss. They parted and rested their foreheads against each other, smiling.

‘I love you Yosuke.’

‘I love you too partner.’

 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on the song 'You Captivate Me' by Eyeshine.  
> And to make it even better, the lead singer, Johnny Yong Bosch sings it and I immediately imagined Yu singing it as he is voiced by Johnny. It fits so well.
> 
> Special thanks to elnocto for spellchecking the last part for me(sorry it's been so long since we've talked). Give her some love would you?
> 
> The rest was written by and I apologize if it looks rushed. I just wanted to finish cause it's been so long in the making that I wanted to complete it or I'd regret it.  
> *The outfit described is based off this https://www.polyvore.com/rise_kujikawa_persona_dancing_all/set?.embedder=7335963&.src=share_html&.svc=pinterest&id=185720295


End file.
